User talk:Razgriz Ghost
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vote page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FB100Z (Talk) 19:22, November 7, 2011 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Possible Golem Error Hmmm, wouldn't be the first time MLN had an error in their descriptions. I'll have to look into it further tonight. Thanks for bringing up the issue. We'll get it worked out. 16:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well that is very annoying. The best that I can tell is that the Golem and Dragon descriptions are reversed. I have fixed up the articles. Good Catch!!! And, welcome to the Wiki. 02:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Razgriz ghost. Im sorry we got off on the wrong track a few months ago. I just wanted to thank you for all your good edits to this wiki. So thank you. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Hey! Im just going around, making friends, and decided to check you out. I notice you play Ace Combat, and I've seen you on the LEGO Message boards, going around as the F16-Fighting Falcon? :) It's nice to talk to someone who, coincidentally, is the F16-Fighting Falcon, I responded to on the Message Boards, and who plays the same game as me! :) Apple123350 (talk) 11:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, at this time I love using the names of US jet fighters for my LEGO ID usernames. Check out my other user, , as well. I got Ace Combat 5 and 0. I love the ADFX-01/02 Morgan! Yes, that is me. Good day! Razgriz GhostTalk 13:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I only have Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception, but am looking into getting Ace Combat: Joint Assault. My favorite jet in Skies of Deception would be the Fenrir. Awesome special missiles! :P Good day to you too! :) Apple123350 (talk) 13:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Bee Battle How do you fancy a Rank 3 Bee Battle at 17:00 today? I'll battle twice if thats ok with you. 1 click every 5 mins. How do you get a signiture like that? placticine (talk) 14:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't have the computer at that time. Currently 17:49. :Is 18:00 okay? Razgriz GhostTalk 15:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Can i have another bee battle rank 3 plz,i need more honey!Somtime later.20:00 Polish time mabey?19:00GMT? [[User:placticine|